The poem
by TrigunInferno
Summary: Blair finds a poem for Valentine's day. Ya I'm not that good with romance but this is just a first try. The image I found was from Deviant art


**Death city**

"This stinks," blair complains. She is in her cat body walking on the roofs of death city. She's complaining about how today she can't go to work at Chupacabra's cause some idiot last night accidently burn the furniture with their cigarette and now they had to buy new furniture and repaint parts of the walls. To make the matter a bit worse was that today is valentine's day and usually single guys would have shown up but what can she do now. It was around noon and when she gets back to Maka's apartment there wouldn't be anyone there as they would be in school. "Oh phew," she says disappointedly as she found the window to her room of the apartment open and she just walks right in. She then jumps in her room and transform into human body and lands on her bed laying on her stomach. What she hears next is the sudden crackling of plastic and many small items rumbling. She lifts her head and looks to where her pillows are and sees a small heart shaped box, a couple of lavender roses and an envelope. Her face blushes and squeal with happiness. "Yeah i wonder who's it from?" she asks herself as she looks at the envelopes and its from

Your secret admirer

Her face blushes even more and opens it and takes out a valentine's day card and begins to read it

_Your lavender hair flows like the gentle wind_

_Even as a feline your hair is gentle_

_As i wish i could tell you personally but i can't_

_But you always talk to me_

_Although others would have a problem with you_

_I do not but i can't tell you_

_Although you act in ways people do not like, I don't mind_

_As your always nice to me _

_When I first met you, I was scared but i realized i needed time_

_You always hug me and make me smile_

_Even though it took me a while for me to get use to_

_Thank you for the comfort_

_I hope this doesn't freak you out I just wanted to tell you but i was scared_

_You really are a good person_

_I want to tell you i really care for you too_

_Thank you blair_

She tilts her head and place right hand on her cheeks. She loved the message from the poem but now she wonders who wrote the poem. Judging the tone of the poem and the how it was made written by pen and not premade. A light bulb lights up in her head and realize it must be from Crona. Her reasoning is how Crona is: he's shy, he usually gets nervous when she hugs him and he's the only other person she knows who writes poems. She smiles and presses the poem to her chest, it was so cute of him for making the poem and getting her gifts for valentine's day but something come up.

"Hmm i wonder what i can give to him?" she though and her ears pointed upwards as she got a great idea. She transform into her cat body and heads out

**DWMA**

Crona is walking down the hall with Soul. Soul is heading for his next class and Crona is heading for the library as it was his free period. Crona is looking down more nervous than usual but Soul pats his back trying to calm him

"Relax man I'm sure it won't go bad," Soul assures him

"B-but what if she hates it," he worries

"Come on your good with poems and besides you got her flowers that matches to her hair," Soul says with a confident smile "and besides you came to me for advice and she's a nice person," he states. 'Even if she's a bit slutty' he though. "Alright see you later Crona," he walks away and waves goodbye. Crona weakly waves goodbye and walks to the library. He got in sign in and walks down the first floor of the library as he was looking for a book for a project. It was then that Ragnarok decided to pop out.

"Geez your a nervous reck aren't ya," he mocks.

"I'm just worried that's all," Crona responds he knows that ragnarok is just going to make fun of him

"Why don't you man up and tell her yourself. Who knows maybe you could tell her you like her without stuttering every word that comes out of your mouth, hehe," Ragnarok snickers he really does like it when he finds new way to mess around with Crona.

Now crona is starting to sweat as he really couldn't had the courage to tell Blair he likes her. Heck, Soul was even pushing Crona to deliver his gifts for her. Being 17 now he would think that he would have more courage thanks to Maka and everyone else but he guess when it involves with his feelings that a different story.

"hehe maybe she'll be li- ump," Crona turns around to see non other than blair holding a think book the same way maka would when she hits someone with her maka chops and she managed to knock Ragnarok out

"huh guess that actually works," she chuckles as she puts the book back in the shelf.

"Bl-bl-bla," Crona stammers but blair gently places her index over his lips

"hush," she says gently as she took out his poem and Crona blushes, "I really love your poem," she tells him

"R-really?" he asks with a small smile and blair nods

"Although i don't have a gift for you" she tells him sadly

"it's okay you don't have to worry" he tells her. Just her loving his poem was a gift

"how about this" she place her index finger under his chin lifts it up a bit and kiss him.

Crona eyes shot wide open and for a moments he couldn't move but after a few seconds with her warm lips pressing with his he slowly loosen his body and she wraps her free arm around him so that she could be more closer to him. Crona hugs her in return gently. His mind clears out with nothing but the warm and passion for Blair. All that time he could have tried to tell her his feelings is now being paid in this moment. Unbeknownst to them, a familiar white hair friend is watching them from a safe distance

**Soul POV **

He quietly chuckles to himself at what he see. He closes his eyes and nods in approval before walking away. The whole reason he was here was because he had English class and forgot to check a specific book, so his teacher gave him a pass to go get it. He certainly didn't expect to Crona and Blair kissing each other but he was glad it happen. In fact he wished that Crona told him earlier about his feelings for blair earlier maybe a year. "Now I don't have to worry about maka hitting every time Blair hugs me to her boobs" he says with great confidence as he got his book, got it checked out and walks out.

* * *

Authors note: ya it's choppy but this was for a Valentine's day contest and I almost forgot about it


End file.
